


The Rentboy

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Daddy Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pimp Trevor, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Rating May Change, Rentboy Franklin, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Michael never betrayed Trevor. Trevor and Michael never split up. Trevor does a little pimping on the side. Michael catches feelings for Trevor’s best trick. Long story short; Franklin’s so sick of this shit
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton/Michael De Santa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Life is just awful isn’t it? So, I took some time off and did some things that I’ve wanted to do, took it a little easy, played some games. I’m still not in a great place but I’ve been trying to at least just calm myself so I feel like I’m in an OK place. Gonna try and post on my other stories more often since I’ve got a little more time now due to extenuating circumstances.  
> A/N: First GTA V fic
> 
> This I wrote purely because I only just finished playing GTA V and decided to have some fun with it. Full disclosure; not sure when the next post on this one will be. Again, I have other stories that more than deserve more of my attention since I’ve seriously been slacking. My brother’s been playing GTA though so its usually playing in the background when I’m on my computer, hopefully it won’t take too long to get back around to this one.
> 
> Anyway…
> 
> Based on that dialogue where Franklin finds out that there are rumours going around about him being a rent boy. Also Michael going around beating up Amanda’s boyfriends. 
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Theft Auto or any of its characters

One of the most important tricks of the trade when turning tricks is to get the John to like you. When a John likes you, they pay more. When a John likes you, they come back. When a John likes you, they leave a tip, add a little extra and depending on how generous they’re feeling they might even pay you double. When a John likes you, they’re less likely to get… rough, unless they’re into that sort of thing, but even then you never get hurt too badly. They don’t necessarily get violent.

It’s important to get the John to like you, but under no circumstances should you allow a John to fall for you. When a John falls for a trick, he pays more, comes around more often; which is great.

But when a John falls for a trick, they also become unpredictable. They get needy. They get attached and you never ever want a John to get attached.

The door burst open, Trevor looked up from where he sat behind his desk, for once not looking up questionable tags on Pornhub. Just some good old-fashioned daddy kink incest interracial bondage stuff. He’s had an itch in that particular arena as of late. No idea why.

“I’ve had enough of this T!” Franklin said as he practically stormed into Trevor’s office in the back of the club, slamming the door so hard that it swung shut and then open before shutting behind him.

“Well if it isn’t my bottom bitch!” Trevor said with a grin, clicking pause on the computer before he turned his attention to the younger man. “A little early to be checking in isn’t it? You don’t usually finish this fast. You had three dates today didn’t you?”

“Yeah I had three fucking dates! Three johns, six grand in total but I only made it to one john and I got zero money. You wanna guess why Trevor?” Franklin was fuming Trevor paused for a brief second.

“Ran out of lube?”

Franklin glared hard, “It’s because of Michael, Trevor. Cause your friend keeps scaring my marks.”

“Ohhh.”

“Don’t Oh me, the hell are you going to do about it? I can’t work like this Trevor.”

“C’mon Frank, it can’t be that bad. You’re telling me you can’t handle one married middle-aged white man? You’ve done it before.”

“You know what this married middle-aged white dude did Trevor?” Franklin said as he leaned on the table to look Trevor in the eyes, “He broke a two by four over the John’s head before breaking his arm.”

“Oh.”

“Then he dragged me into his car, driving like he lost his damn mind and wouldn’t let me out till I told him who my other dates were.”

“Did you tell him?”

“No I didn’t fucking tell him, do I look stupid T?!”

“Good, possessive boyfriends showing up is always bad for business.”

“He’s not my-“ Franklin took a deep breath, “Six grand Trevor! And you know Haines always tips me extra-”

“It’s fine, I’ll just call him to reschedule. Haines'll be back to riding you like Seabiscuit by midnight.” Trevor said as he reached over to the phone on his desk. Franklin rolled his eyes hard.

“Oh so Michael can stalk me there too?”

“OK. what do you want me to do?”

“Make him stop.”

“He’s a grown man, how do you expect me to-“

“He’s your best friend! Your Homie!” Franklin said clearly, “Remember, you wanted me to help him out? Show him a good time Frankie. Give him a little push out the closet. A little confidence boost like you did with Floyd.”

“Exactly just like Floyd!”

“Floyd doesn’t try to kill my clients every time I go out!” Franklin shut his eyes, praying for patience, “Talk to your friend.”

“Look, Frank,” Trevor sighed as he got up from his seat, at the very least having the decency to tuck himself away and zip up his pants as he walked over to the younger man, “You know I’ve got your back right? You’re my favourite boy, my bottom bitch, my best dick, you bring in more money than any of the girls. But Michael is… complicated. He’s a sensitive soul, gentle-“

“Gentle?” Franklin started incredulously, “Last week he broke the window when I was in the car with a john, dragged his ass out onto the street and curb stomped him.”

“Like I said, gentle. He gets attached easy and he doesn’t play well with others. But it’s not a big deal.” Trevor said easily as he put a hand on Franklin’s shoulder, “If anything this might be a little crush, a little infatuation. Mike will get over it and you’ll be back to working the streets as usual.”

“Trevor-“

“Look, I’ll talk to him. I’ll handle it. For now I need you to go out and take care of Haines. I heard there’ve been some problems at the FIB headquarters-“

“The same headquarters we hit this weekend?”

Trevor smirked, “Pure coincidence I’m sure.” Franklin scoffed as the older man continued, “The point is, he could use a little relaxing. Do it right and I expect a big tip for the both of us.”

“Consider him relaxed.”

“That’s why you’re my favourite.” Trevor said as he slapped Franklin’s ass and the younger man just rolled his eyes in return. Trevor walked around the desk and snatched the phone off its perch, Franklin paused-

“You’re going to talk to Michael, right?”

“Trust me Frank, its handled. Uncle T’s got this.”

“Aight.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was so stupid.

Michael was drunk. He was drunk and a little high and horror of horrors, he was drunk and a little high with Trevor calling shotgun. Everything about that night just screamed disaster. But he’d just gotten into a fight with Jimmy cause he’d crashed his car, and got into another fight with Tracey cause she was throwing herself at producers again and then he got into a fight with Amanda cause of the pool boy and Michael’s suspicions that she was fucking him too.

He needed to get out of the house, Trevor called and Michael decided fuck it. Why not end this shitshow of a day with one more disaster?

They went bar hopping for a while before settling back at Trevor’s strip club. Believe it or not, they’d been relatively well behaved up till that point. Michael was bitching about Amanda, how sick he was of her cheating when Trevor made a suggestion or rather, he reminded Michael of a certain Hispanic barista that Michael took a shine to in their early days of crime and corruption.

“Shut up.”

“I’m just saying, you weren’t this miserable when you were spanking it to Javier.”

“Javier had a great ass.” Michael said wistfully and Trevor slammed his bottle down on the bar so hard the beer splash over the counter and the bottle cracked a little.

“Exactly! Exactly, Mikey you’re repressing yourself. Denying your innermost desires and its making you miserable.” Trevor then slung his arm around Michael’s shoulders, “What you need to do is get out there and explore your options, put yourself out there and one day you might find yourself with an ass in your possession that’s just as perky and firm as Javier’s. Maybe even one that comes with a great dick too! Between you and me, Javier was rather lacking in that department.”

“Wait, did you-“ Michael started as only to sigh and shake his head, “Of course you did.”

“Trust me Mikey you weren’t missing out on much.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“But Javier is in the past and you need to look to the future.” Trevor said with a grin as he picked up his bottle and took a deep swig, “You know what, I refuse to continue watching you suffer in silent sexual repression. I’ll help you out.”

Michael sighed, “We talked about this T, you’re my best friend, but I wouldn’t touch you with a ten-foot pole while wearing gloves… while you’re soaking in a tub of bleach.”

“I wasn’t talking about me, we both know that I’m too good for you.” Trevor said shaking his head, “I’m talking about one of my boys.”

“No.”

“Oh, come on Mike-“

“I’m not fucking one of your hookers T.”

“Escorts Michael, show a little respect. My kids are high class, top of the line, the best T and A in Los Santos.”

“No.”

“C’mon, I’ll even let you have my best boy.”

“No.”

“It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity; one night with Franklin and you’ll know if you bat for the other team.”

Michael gave him a dull look, “Your best boy’s name is Franklin?”

“He’s a real looker Mike, makes Javier look like trailer trash in comparison. Incredibly talented to boot, if I have to say so myself.”

“Did you-“

“No, no, no. Never get high on your own supply. But money talks and he brings in more than any of my kids, three times more than my girls. He’s in very high demand, consider yourself lucky I’m willing to let you have him for the night.”

“Yeah?” Michael paused and looked around the club to the various waiters and strippers strolling around them. Trevor’s _kids_ weren’t much to look at. Some of the girls were pretty but the guys… not so much. How good looking could this kid really be? “Which one is he?”

“He’s not here. But trust me, you’ll love him.”

“Trust you?”

“C’mon Mike, what do you have to lose? You get to have a whole night with a hot twenty something catering to your every desire and if nothing clicks, you go back to being miserable with Amanda.”

Michael paused to think, but it was hard to think through the beer and weed. Trevor was making was more sense than he liked in his drunken state and for a moment; Michael couldn’t think of a reason why he couldn’t take Trevor up on his offer.

He paused, finished off his bottle, “Fine.”

The grin on Trevor’s face was just one gigantic red flag, “Great! I promise you Mike, you won’t regret it.”

Michael let out a heavy sigh, “I’m going to regret this.”

The next day, Michael woke up with a hangover and an empty house. He’d mostly forgotten about Trevor’s offer when he got downstairs and a text from the family alerted him to the fact that he was going to be in an empty house for a while. Jimmy was off with some friend, hopefully one that wouldn’t mug, rob and leave him in a ditch somewhere. Tracey was off on a retreat with Amanda… a spiritual retreat, with Amanda’s Yoga instructor.

Michael took a deep breath.

Hopefully Amanda has enough sense to know not to have an affair while on a trip with their daughter.

He was making coffee when he got the text from Trevor alerting him to his special guest for later that night and a warning to get rid of the family. Michael tried calling Trevor to stop the train wreck before it happened but Trevor didn’t answer his calls and when he texted, Trevor threatened to break into his house if he even thought of standing up his date.

Coffee was substituted for whiskey.

Around eight o’clock the doorbell rang, Michael opened the door and-

“Uh…” the kid had an average height, dark skin, short hair, steady eyes, clean shaven, a masculine frame visible under his black button up shirt and dark jeans. “Yeah, I’m looking for Michael de Santa.”

“I’m Michael de Santa.”

The kid frowned, “You know a crazy ass dude named Trevor?”

“Unfortunately.” Michael let out a heavy sigh, “You must be Franklin.”

“Yeah.” Franklin shook his head before giving a smile, “So you gonna invite me in or what?”

“Yeah, just…” Michael stepped aside to let the younger man inside before shutting the door behind him. “I just need to make a call.”

“Aight.” Franklin shrugged as he walked into the living room and looked around Michael immediately flipped his phone open as soon as he was out of earshot.

One ring, two rings, three rings-

_“Mikey!”_

“Trevor what the fuck-“

_“What? Frank not there yet? He’s usually so punctual.”_

“He’s here, he’s in my living room.”

_“So what do you think… did I hook you up or what?”_

“Seriously Trevor, I’ve seen the boys you keep in your club. When you said I’ll send you my best I thought you’d send me one of the average ones maybe someone cute but accessible not-“

_“An ebony Adonis of sexual perfection balanced with a naïve angelic purity just begging to be corrupted.”_

“Yes.”

_“You should be thanking me. Michael, why aren’t you thanking me? Tell me, exactly where would you have found an ass as fine as the one I practically gift wrapped to you on a silver platter.”_

“T-“

_“Mike, you know what I want you to do? I want you to look at Franklin.”_

“Trevor-“

_“Just do it.”_

Michael sighed as he walked over to stand in the door way between the living room and kitchen to find Franklin leaning against a wall fiddling with his phone.

_“You see him?”_

“Yeah.”

 _“I want you to really look at him, look into those deep brown eyes.”_ The younger man looked up at him just then a slight smile pulling at his lips, _“He is here to do whatever you want, however you want it. For one whole night he is yours.”_

“Trev-“

 _“For one night there are no kids perpetually making bad decisions, there is no Amanda and her trail gold digging boy toys. It’s just Franklin, your sexy twenty-three-year-old boy toy, completely at your beck and call. This is your house, your kingdom and God damnit; Daddy’s home.”_ Trevor finished almost yelling into the phone and Michael could almost see the other man’s facial expression all passionate and demented _, “Now go in there and get laid… or send Frank home and I’ll send him out to make me some real money.”_

“Seriously?”

_“Lending you my best kid for the night is quite the sacrifice Mike. Do not let my sacrifice be in vain.”_

Trevor hung up and Michael sighed only to pause when he saw Franklin staring at him with an arched brow.

He looked away huffed out a scoff and walked closer.

“Trevor tells me you’re his best.”

“He told me you were his best friend?”

“Surprised?”

“No offence, you look kinda…” Franklin shrugged, “Normal to be one of uncle T’s friends.”

“Looks can be deceiving.”

“That’s true.”

“So, how do we do this?”

Michael wasn’t unfamiliar with prostitutes or purchasing the services of one, but male prostitutes were a little new for him.

Franklin smiled a bit at that.

“Trevor said to give you the five-star treatment so… we do this any way you want. I just need to be back at the club before nine in the morning.”

“Right.” Michael was stuck for a moment, “You hungry?”

Franklin blinked, “Shit man, don’t need to buy me dinner first.”

“Yeah well, I’m hungry. Where you wanna go?”

Franklin stayed still before he huffed out a scoff, “I get it, you’re one of those slow and sweet types. Quick and dirty doesn’t do it for you, you want the romance experience.”

“That a problem for you?”

“Five-star treatment remember.” Franklin’s smile grew and he pushed off the wall and walked over to the older man, Michael could only stare as the younger man leaned in to press a short kiss on his lips. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

Michael watched as Franklin walked past him into the kitchen and caught himself letting his eyes drag over the younger man’s form.

“I’m cooking.”

“You cook?”

Franklin looked back at him with a smirk, “Pasta sound good?”

Michael smiled and forced back a scoff as Franklin opened the fridge and leaned over to look inside. Michael just watched him unabashedly taking in the younger man’s ass.

Definitely better than Javier’s.

He slid his hands into his pockets as he walked over to the island to lean against it. “Daddy’s home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compared to Trevor's other friends, Michael seemed normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is going up sooner than I thought
> 
> I was writing today and somehow managed to finish the next chapter and decided to just post it now.
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapter

For the most part Franklin had made peace with his… unconventional employment situation. It was an adjustment at first, definitely weird. He can’t say that turning tricks and partaking in other illegal activities was what he dreamt of when he was a little g, but the money was good, the people were interesting and Franklin couldn’t deny that it got exciting from time to time. Besides it wasn’t always about money. Sometimes T wanted to get some information or cause a distraction, a good fuck and some pillow talk usually did wonders for either obstacle.

One of the first things that Trevor taught him when he first got mixed up in the game was to get your mark to like you. Whether it was hooking on a corner or pulling off a score you want your target to be comfortable, to let their guard down when you’re around and Franklin had been doing pretty good up until that point. He had a couple of johns that came around on the regular, never paid less than two grand a pop because of the fact that they liked him.

You’re supposed to get your john to like you, they are not under any circumstances supposed to get attached.

Franklin’s had a couple of scares here and there but nothing that caused too much of a problem.

Floyd was sweet, awkward and a little weird, but Franklin learned that that was true for most of Trevor’s friends. The first time with Floyd had been a favour for uncle T. His wife Debra was a nightmare and the poor guy suffered from a serious lack of self-esteem. Trevor wanted him to give the guy a little confidence boost, Franklin didn’t mind. Trevor insisted that they get busy in the bed that Floyd shared with Debra, Franklin decided to give him a break and they met up in a motel instead. Again, Floyd was sweet and awkward. The third time around he brought flowers.

“Mother taught me, a gentleman always brings flowers.” Franklin scoffed at that, he knew it wasn’t anything serious. Before it was just handjobs and mouth stuff, last time Franklin fucked him before letting Floyd return the favour. The other man must’ve felt awkward about it. Franklin didn’t mind much, he got over any apprehension he had of having a dick up his ass after Gustavo Mota taught him how good it could feel as long as it’s done right.

Franklin scoffed at the thought.

Haines was a freak. Like an actual freak. Franklin had no idea what he’d gotten himself in for when Trevor said he needed the FIB agent distracted for a couple hours. He thought it’d be normal enough, what with him being Dave’s partner and all. Dave had always been pretty vanilla. He had no idea.

Handcuffs, ropes and spanking with a leather belt. Haines wanted his hair pulled while Franklin took him from behind and called him a _dirty girl_. Half the time Franklin felt like he needed to go to confessional after meeting up with Haines. But he always tipped well, Franklin tried to focus on that and not on whatever freaky shit Haines wanted to get up to next time.

But even at his weirdest, Haines never made him feel like he needed to change his name and number. Franklin was sure that he had his gig handled he had this whole thing down pat. And then came Michael de fucking Santa.

Nothing seemed off about Michael at first, even if he was one of Trevor’s friends. He had a nice house, plenty of nice rides from what Franklin saw when he got to the house and Franklin was pretty sure the dude was married. He didn’t seem like the type that needed a push out of the closet but, hey, stranger things had happened.

Trevor said to give him the five-star treatment and Franklin agreed. Usually five-star treatment entails getting in a bed and not leaving it until the john was passed out and couldn’t talk anymore let alone move. But Michael didn’t want it rough, quick and dirty, he wanted the romance experience. Dinner and drinks, they talked for a little while. Nothing that Franklin hasn’t done before.

When they did eventually make it to a bed, Michael wanted to drive, Michael wanted Franklin to call him Daddy. It’s nothing he hasn’t done before and honestly, considering all the weird shit he’s been through with Haines, calling some middle-aged white dude Daddy didn’t seem half as weird in comparison.

The next morning Franklin left before Michael woke up. Trevor had another non-sex related job he wanted him to do and he wanted to get ready. When Franklin checked in with Trevor at the club later Michael was there, they talked, had a drink Michael gave him a tip for the night before and then just after Michael left; Trevor told him that Michael would require his services again that Friday. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time the same john has booked him more than once in one week so again, nothing that Franklin hasn’t done before.

Michael didn’t raise any red flags, at least none that he hasn’t seen and dealt with fairly easily. It wasn’t till a few weeks later during the jewellery store heist that he realised that he totally fucked up.

Franklin tried to clear his mind of those thoughts, let out a deep breath and pushed the door open to make his way through the bar. He paused to look around for a moment until he spotted a standard FIB issue hair cut at the bar on the other side of the room and took one more deep breath.

He made his way through the crowd quickly enough and felt a smirk tugging at his lips as he moved in behind the older man to whisper low against his ear.

“You been a good girl?” Haines shivered visibly and Franklin had to suppress a snort as he slipped onto the barstool beside him. He could already see the flush of red creeping up the agent’s neck.

The agent looked at him, but didn’t really look at him.

“Where were you earlier?”

“Had to take care of some business.” Franklin said resisting the urge to cringe as he remembered the way his last Johns head snapped to the side when Michael slammed a two by four into his skull. “But it’s all good. You wanna head out right now?”

Haines downed one of the shots of vodka in front of him, “Yeah.”

“Hey, you OK man?”

“Yes-No. It’s just work. Some fucker had the nerve to break into headquarters this weekend, we’re still looking up some leads.” Franklin had to force back a bark of laughter at the memory of Ron firing a grenade launcher at one of the main FIB buildings.

“Got any suspects?”

“No.” Haines practically growled as he downed his other glass and let out a soft hiss, “Let’s just go.”

“Aight man-“

“Stevie!”

Franklin’s eyes went wide with horror and he froze at the voice that suddenly called behind them. He then closed his eyes and prayed to whoever is out there that the person right behind them wasn’t Michael-

“De Santa?” Haines asked in confusion as he turned to face the man that walked up to them.

“Yeah long time no see.”

“What’re you-“

“Nothing much. I just saw you with my friend Frank over here and decided to say hello.” Franklin tensed even further when he felt Michael’s hand land on his shoulder and clench tight.

“Friend?” Haines asked as he looked at the younger man beside him and Michael grinned. “Yeah, we go way back, don’t we Frank?”

Franklin immediately got up from his seat and took hold of Michael’s arm. “Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“What? I was just about to talk to our buddy Stevie here, have a little chat-“

“Now, M.”

Franklin ignored Michael’s protests and Haines questions and dragged the older man out of the bar and into the warm night air. The parking lot was empty but that wouldn’t have mattered to Franklin either way.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Michael?! Have you lost your damn mind?”

“Oh I’ve lost my mind?” Michael asked as he walked closer to Franklin, “Steven Haines, Franklin? Really?”

“I’m working.”

“I talked to Trevor, you already paid your aunts debt you don’t need to be hooking for him anymore.”

Franklin rolled his eyes, “Oh like you have any right to judge me on how I get my money!”

“You stop right there. There’s a hell of a lot of difference between what we do and you going out on the street selling ass.”

“It doesn’t matter if there’s a difference. You know why? Cause I can do whatever the fuck I want, when I want and you can’t say shit about it.” Franklin turned around to walk back into the bar.

“Damn it, Franklin!”

Franklin made it two steps before his arm was grabbed and he was turned back.

“What?!”

Franklin’s eyes went wide when Michael dragged him in and kissed him. For a split second his brain shut down. For a split second he forgot to pull away. For a split second… he fucked up. Like the last time he fucked up. Never let the John get attached, the best way to do that is to avoid kissing. Franklin knew this but he fucked up. He kissed Michael that first night. He let Michael kiss him after the jewellery heist and he’s letting Michael kiss him now.

But Michael seemed so harmless at first, so normal. Franklin thought he’d be safe. He didn’t realise-

The hand on his arm pulled him in even closer, Franklin wasn’t thinking when he kissed Michael back but he remembered quickly enough.

“M stop.” Franklin said taking a deep breath as he tried to pull back, “I need to go.”

“No you don’t.”

“Haines is waiting.”

“Ditch him.”

“Mike-“

“If you fuck that miserable piece of shit, I swear to god I’ll break his legs.” Michael warned and Franklin couldn’t even try to call the older man’s bluff cause he knew Michael wasn’t bluffing.

“Damn Mike-“

“Six grand. That’s how much you were going to make today right?” Michael asked and Franklin looked away, “Six grand and you come home with me. Twelve grand and you don’t _work_ for the rest of the week.”

Franklin sighed in frustration as he looked back at the bar before he spoke, “Fine.”

“Good.”

“But you’re explaining this shit to Trevor.”

“I’ll call him right now.” Michael said as he pulled his phone from his pocket and stepped back to put it up against his ear.

One ring, two rings, three-

_“Yoh Mike.”_

“Trevor, hey.”

_“Perfect timing I needed to talk to you about Franklin. I’m gonna need you to back off a li-“_

“Yeah about that, I just ran into Frank at a bar.”

_“At a bar-… Michael you miserable piece of shit-“_

“It’s cool if I borrow him for the week, right?”

_“No its not!”_

“Yeah, I’ll pay. Twelve grand.”

_“Twelve grand isn’t even close to being enough and you know-”_

“That’s great.”

_“He’s there, isn’t he? …I’m going to break into your house and slit your throat in your sleep.”_

“Yeah we probably won’t be at my place. Amanda and the kids are going to be there.”

_“Then I’ll kill and eat your kids!”_

“Yeah sure.”

_“Michael this is not the time to start following my example. If you don’t bring Franklin back right now-“_

“I’ll catch you later T.”

_“You conniving, slimy little-“_

Michael hung up and turned to look at Franklin who was standing a few feet away. “See handled. You hungry? Cause I’m starved.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trevor paused when a small stack of bills about two grand landed on the bar beside his glass and he looked up to see Michael slip into the bar stool beside him.

“He cooks too.”

“What?” Trevor asked in confusion and Michael scoffed.

“Your kid, Franklin. He cooks.”

Trevor frowned even as he picked up the money and started counting out the bills, “Shit, you made him cook for you.”

“I didn’t make him, he offered. Said it was part of the five-star treatment.”

“Really? I should pay him more.” Trevor paused in thought, “Am I to assume that you had a satisfactory evening sir?”

“More than satisfactory.” Michael said as he waved the bartender over, “Where’d you find him anyway?”

Trevor shrugged, “His aunt Denise owed me money. Franklin offered to work it off.”

Michael paused, “Jesus T, you turned out some kid who was trying to protect his aunt.”

“Whoa whoa whoa! Firstly, he was nineteen when I started turning him out. That’s perfectly legal. Second, Denise is a fucking nightmare O.K, the kid was practically begging for someone to rescue him. Thirdly, he gets forty percent of everything he brings in and he only hooks half of the time.”

“What’s he do the other half?”

“Oh little things here and there.” Trevor said as he tapped the cash out on the bar and shoved it in his pocket, “Grand theft auto, grand larceny, a little assault with the intent to cause grievous bodily harm-“

“You got him working jobs.”

“Like I said before, he’s got a lot of talent. And who am I to ignore such budding potential from a vibrant urban youth?”

Michael scoffed, “Put him in school.”

“There’s nothing he can learn in there that he can’t learn in here. Better off learning from the best.” Michael shook his head and looked around the bar just as the bartender handed him his drink.

“Where is he?”

“Taking care of a little business.”

“You send him out on his own?”

“Please, Mike. I have the utmost confidence in Frank’s abilities.” Trevor started, “Tell you what, I’ll let you borrow him for the jewellery store job and you can see him work for yourself.”

“What seriously?”

“Trust me you won’t be disappointed.”

“I don’t know.”

“If Frank fucks this up, I will pay you the money you were going to make on this score.”

“Yeah?”

“You have my word.”

“Your word… Alright, you got a deal.” Michael smile, “Just don’t kill the kid if he disappoints you.”

Trevor looked at him with a smirk, “Aww going a little soft Mike?”

“No, I just want the opportunity to take him out for another spin.” Michael said with a smirk of his own and Trevor scoffed.

“One night and the kid flips the great Michael de Santa. I should really be paying him more.” Trevor said, “He’s free this Friday, six grand and I’ll let you take him for the night.”

“I knew you loved me.” Michael said with a grin.

“Of course.” Trevor looked back just then and grinned. “Frank! Get over here.”

Michael looked up just in time to see Franklin walk in with Ron and Wade. He left the two alone to bicker as he walked over to the two men.

“Martin said he’s willing to meet on Thursday.”

“Martin?” Michael asked and Trevor shrugged.

“Madrazo.”

“You’re fucking with Madrazo’s cartel?”

“No, I’m doing business with the Madrazo cartel. Martin’s taken quite a shine to Frank here.” Trevor explained and Michael’s tone dropped.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah but let’s not talk business right now.” Trevor said as he stood from his seat, “I got some… other _business_ to take care of. Keep Michael busy, entertain him for a little while.”

Franklin looked over to Michael like he only just noticed him and smiled as he sat down next to Michael, “Sure.”

“You want a drink?”

Franklin shrugged, “I aint saying no.”

Michael waved the bartender over again, “You doing alright, kid?”

“Yeah man, I’m good.”

“Playing nice with Madrazo huh?”

Franklin shrugged just as the bartender put a beer in front of him, “T’s business. I’m just doing what he tells me.”

“Well, you do take directions well.” Michael teased with a smirk and Franklin laughed.

“Only when I want to.”

“What about last night?”

Frank drank form his bottle, “I wanted to.”

“I didn’t tell you to leave this morning.” Michael commented lightly and Franklin shrugged.

“It was nine o’clock and I had to meet up with Ron and Wade to see Madrazo. But last night was fun.”

“Yeah? You want to hook up again?”

“That all depends on uncle T.”

“You only fuck who he tells you to?”

“No.” Franklin said, “But it keeps things simple. Hook up with the wrong dude and things can get… complicated.”

“I seem complicated to you?”

“You say that like you aint married with kids. Besides you’re T’s friend, that practically makes you family.”

“Incest makes things messy.” Michael joked and Franklin laughed again.

“I just want to keep things simple.”

“Yeah? You don’t just like being told what to do?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Hey, Franklin!”

Franklin looked up to see Ron calling him from across the club, “I should go.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah, I don’t keep an eye on them they’ll blow something up.” Franklin smirked as he got up from his seat before giving Michael a smile, “I’ll see ya later, Daddy.”

Michael watched him go, his smile widening with every step the younger man took and he moved to slip his phone from his pocket to make a call.

It rang once.

_“Michael good I was just about to call you. I need you to finalise the members for your crew for the jewellery store job.”_

“About that, I’m gonna need you to take Trevor off the list and add a new name.”

_“OK, who do you want?”_

“Franklin Clinton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alrighty 
> 
> Please review

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review


End file.
